A Single Word
by Tears-Of-Blood333
Summary: Actions might speak louder than words, but sometimes a single word can speak volumes if spoken by the right person, at the right time, in the right tone.


I got the idea for this from a bulletin on Myspace.

A/N: This is a one shot, but if you think it's good and you want me to write more, tell me, and I will try to write more. I love to satisfy my readers and what's the best way to do that then do what they want.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story and nothing else.

Warnings: Suza/Lelou. Yaoi. Lemon. Fluff. Some OOCness (only because I just started watching the show a little while ago and don't know EVERYTHING about it... so don't hate me)

--

_Actions might speak louder than words, but sometimes a __single word__ can speak volumes if spoken by the right person, at the right time, in the right tone._

--

"Do I ever cross your mind?" Suzaku asked, looking deeply into Lelouch's violet eyes with a smile. The smile wavered at Lelouch's reply though, and it hurt.

"No," he had replied with an air of indifference.

Suzaku leaned from his place in Lelouch's lap and looked him deeper in the eyes and asked, "Do you like me?"

In just the same tone as before, Lelouch replied simply, "Not really."

Suzaku couldn't understand why Lelouch was acting this way but it hurt him more than anything else in the world. He slowly stood from his lap and stood in front of him and asked with firmness, "Do you want me?"

Lelouch's facial expression didn't even change as he once again replied, "No."

_"Can't he see he's hurting me?" _Suzaku wondered to himself. He leaned forward and looked him in the eye again to see if he could tell if he was lying and asked, "Would you cry if I left?"

"No," he replied once again. It was like he was a broken record that just kept repeating the same part of the song over and over again.

Each time he spoke that word it felt as if he stabbed a knife through Suzaku's heart. He tried to figure out why Lelouch was acting this way, but he could find nothing. Was he just lying to Suzaku every time he told him he loved him? Do all these nights they spend together mean nothing to him?

Suzaku stood straight again and asked with a hint of indignation, "Would you live for me?"

Once again Lelouch didn't even look up at him and just replied with another simple, albeit hurtful, "No."

Tears started to well up in Suzaku's eyes and he asked, "Would you do anything for me?"

Lelouch still didn't look up and again replied, "No."

Few tears escaped Suzaku's eyes and he finally said, "Choose--me or your life."

This time Lelouch looked up at him with an unreadable expression and replied, "My life."

Suzaku walked from the room with a look of mixed shock and pain on his face. When he got in the hall though, he broke out into a run and ran through the halls, outside, then down the sidewalk. He didn't ever look back. He wasn't paying any attention to anything around him, so he didn't hear Lelouch running after him and didn't even know he was until he grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. Suzaku tried to fight him off, but Lelouch refused to let go even for a second in fear that he might run away again. He stopped struggling though at Lelouch's next words that were whispered into his ear lovingly.

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind. The reason why I don't like you is because I love you. The reason I don't want you is because I _need_ you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left. The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do _everything_ for you. The reason I chose my life is because _YOU_... are my life."

Suzaku spun around in his arms and hugged him as close to him as he possibly could. Lelouch leaned away after a second and wiped the tears from his face with his thumbs.

He looked deeply into his eyes and said with a smile, "I love you more than life Suzaku Kururugi."

Suzaku looked at him with a bright smile and replied, "I love you too Lelouch Lamperouge."

Lelouch suddenly leaned forward and captured his lips with his own. Suzaku didn't even hesitate to return the kiss with a slight smile.

After a minute they pulled away and Suzaku asked, "Can we go back to your room now?"

Lelouch smirked and replied, "Sure."

They walked back to the room and when they got there, they started kissing again. The kiss became more passionate as they made their way towards the bed. They reached the bed, sank down onto it, Lelouch dragging Suzaku down with him onto its surface; sinking into both it and the brunette's touch. They continued the kiss and didn't separate until the need for air was strong.

When they pulled away, Suzaku had a breathtaking smile on his face, and Lelouch couldn't help but smile back. Suzaku slowly unbuttoned Lelouch's shirt and slowly, after each button, kissed his way down his chest and stomach. After he finished unbuttoning the shirt, he made Lelouch sit up and he slid the shirt off his shoulders.

Lelouch reached toward the bottom of Suzaku's shirt and started lifting it up over his head. After he removed the shirt, he pulled him against his chest and kissed his shoulder and then moved his head and nipped at his neck, leaving a slight red mark.

While this was going on, Suzaku was trying to unfasten Lelouch's belt and pull it off. When he finally got the belt off, he fumbled with the button and zipper of the pants for a minute until he undid them and then pulled off the pants and threw them across the room to lay in the middle of the floor somewhere. Suzaku slowly moved down Lelouch's body until he was face to face with what he wanted. He then pulled off the last article of clothing in his way… his boxers.

Lelouch was about to say something when he felt something warm circle around his shaft. He tightened up instinctively. He looked at Suzaku through glazed eyes and saw that his hand was guiding him into his mouth. Suzaku's tongue swirled around him as he took a decent portion of him in his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down. He could feel Lelouch's body clench and unclench underneath him. He barely heard him.

" Ah... Suzaku I'm gonna…." He didn't finish his sentence because he came in his mouth. He swallowed it hurriedly before licking off the rest. Lelouch looked at his lover crawling his way back up to him. Lelouch kissed him and flipped them over where he was on top. He slowly kissed his way down. He started to suck on his nipple, making it grow hard.

Suzaku gave a little moan and Lelouch's hand found its way to his pants and he undid them and pulled them off, along with his boxers. He put his fingers to Suzaku's mouth, and he started sucking them. When Lelouch thought they were wet enough he removed his fingers and moved them down to his entrance. He slowly pushed in one finger and moved it around some and Suzaku gasped. He kept it up for a little bit before thrusting a second finger in him and stretching him even more. He searched around inside of him for that spot that made him see stars and he knew he had found it when he heard Suzaku drag in a ragged breath.

He smirked and then pushed in a third finger. Suzaku instantly tensed but after a minute he started to push back on his fingers, and Lelouch knew he was ready for him. He smiled and removed his fingers and spread his legs more while kissing him. Suzaku really was ready for him, he locked his legs behind his back as he slid in. Lelouch grunted at his warmth. He was still a little tight but he knew that it didn't hurt anymore. Lelouch thrust in him slowly but started to go a little faster. Suzaku moaned in pleasure and looked at Lelouch. His eyes were closed and his face was set into a serious look. Gods he was beautiful.

Suzaku moaned in pleasure again as Lelouch drove in him faster. He could feel the pressure build up within himself. His hands were on his back and suddenly his fingers were digging into his shoulders. It was a great feeling to Lelouch. The pain and the pleasure all in one. This motivated him more and he thrust faster. Suzaku suddenly yelled out in pure bliss, and he knew he had hit his sweet spot. He kept at that angle and hit it with every thrust. He felt Suzaku's hips start to buck and after a minute he was breathing heavily from an orgasm. After a couple more thrust, Lelouch joined him and came. He collapsed on Suzaku. He loved the extra weight that he put on him, and the feel of his sweaty body against his.

Suzaku tiredly leaned up and kissed him with a smile. Lelouch was happy to kiss back. Suddenly Suzaku was laying on top of Lelouch after they separated from the kiss.

He laid his head on Lelouch's chest and asked quietly, "Will you ever leave me Lelouch?"

Lelouch looked down at him, but saw that he was already asleep and it was pointless to answer him, but he found himself answering anyway.

With a smile he spoke one word to the sleeping boy...

"No."

--

A/N: DONE!! Tell me what you think or if you want me to write more.

I hope everyone enjoyed the story and didn't think it was stupid. PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
